The People Who Need It Most
by HostilePoet17
Summary: The Dollhouse deals in fantasies, secret desires. Often, it is forgotten that the people within the House have secret desires themselves, an entirely different life. Deals with an Adelle/Topher relationship occurring between the scenes.
1. A Cesspool of Chemical Reactions

**Chapter 1: A Cesspool of Chemical Reactions.**

Topher Brink's face lit up. "You haven't seen my Drawer of Inappropriate Starches?" Adelle stared back at him in confusion. He gestured for her to get up. "C'mon, c'mon."

Dreamily, Adelle rose from her seat, and the programmer wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her down the steps to his little black leather couch. "Oh my god, I'm having such a terrible day!" She threw herself onto the couch.

"Stay right here!" He told her, bouncing with excitement and hurrying back up the stairs.

"Are you giving me orders, Mr Brink?" She demanded shrilly, her voice bouncing off of the large glass windows.

With a chuckle, Topher attempted to climb over the railing one-handed, the other hand cradling multiple bags of snack foods.

"Oi! What are you doing up there? Ooh! Are those the Disproportionate Crisps?" Adelle knelt up on the sofa, pulling on Topher's leg, dislodging him from the railing. As his gathered snacks fell out of his grasp onto the upper level, Topher found himself falling directly onto his boss. Laughing hysterically, Adelle poked him in the ribs. "Oh god, you've lost my bloody crisps!" She threw herself back into the couch, giggling to herself.

Topher, still draped half across the laughing woman, rubbed his ribs. "Can I just say, ow?" Pulling away from her, he suddenly noticed that half of her skirt was missing. "Hey! Where'd your skirt go?"

Alarmed, Adelle sat up, looking down at her lap, noting the vast amount of visible thighs. "I haven't a clue. I must've lost it up there…"

Leaning forward, Topher tugged at the confusing black material, and some gave loose, rolling down from the bunches that had gathered at her waist. "I think I found some!" He looked up at her, grinning proudly.

"Very well done, Mr Brink! We'll have to promote you! Excellent… excellent work."

He chuckled, and the laughter doesn't make noise. It's absorbed by the warm skin of her cheek, because suddenly, and incomprehensibly, Topher Brink's lips are on her face. And while she knows that a rule exists somewhere, while she knows that the mouth of her programmer should not be so close, she is quite too preoccupied by how his breath tickled her face.

"Well, I'm… uh, a genius," he whispered shakily.

Adelle moved her head to look at him, and there was a soft touch of lips. Then another.

"Bugger."

"Bugger? Boy, you are very… British."

Sighing a soft laugh, Adelle DeWitt pressed her lips to Topher's, her arms snaking around his neck, as his pushed further up her hips, holding her closer. Her hands explored the soft skin at the back of his neck, stroking up into his feathery hair. His tongue slid into her mouth tentatively, as if afraid he would be punished. Instead, she welcomed it fully, kissing back fiercely. His hands clutched her hips, her skirt pooled up now, modesty long forgotten. He pulled her closer, hips against hips, searching for more. It wasn't enough.

Adelle gave a half laugh against his lips, and slipped her hand down to unclasp his belt buckle, and began to unfasten his trousers. Topher enthusiastically complied and moved back, kicking them off with his shoes to the ground. He leaned forward, covering Adelle's body with his, resuming the kiss. His hands worked clumsily to unbutton her blouse, before giving up the hopeless effort, and instead, sliding his hand up her shirt. Her lips covered his mouth, his jaw, his nose, as she peppered kisses all over his face, while he fumbled awkwardly with her breasts.

Adelle DeWitt. The most intimidating, sharp-tongued, bossiest woman he had ever met, all pencil skirts, death glares and angles. Everything about her seemed angular, from her defined cheekbones, to the hands ever-placed on her hips.

And yet, so soft. How could this woman feel so soft? He marvelled at the warmth and softness of her breasts, her lips, and, in this one unguarded moment, her eyes. This wasn't the woman who drank spirits until she collapsed, who kept the House in line with a lash of her cruel tongue. That was Ms DeWitt. But this? This was Adelle, the woman, not the boss. And god, Topher had never wanted anyone more in his life. She tugged his ridiculous purple sweater vest over his head, tossing it into the unknown. He thrust his hips against hers, and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands clawed at his back through his shirt, clutching him closer.

"For god's sake, Topher," she muttered against his lips. "You could've at least taken off your bloody underpants…"

"Right! Underpants! Will do!" Topher began to push the offending article of clothing over his hips when a loud, shrill, and incredibly irritating noise interrupted him. His head shot up in search of the interruption.

"Oh bloody hell," came Adelle's muffled voice under him.

Stumbling off of the sofa, Topher scrambled up the steps, spotting the cause of the noise. Picking up the ringing phone, he squinted at it for a moment, before figuring out which button to press. "Uh, hi?"

Rolling her eyes, Adelle pulled herself off of the sofa, and placed her hand in the centre of the small trampoline, testing its give. "That will do quite well!" She announced, easing herself onto it, and began bouncing up and down, delighting in the sensation. Letting out a whoop of laughter, she pulled a face as Topher motioned for her to be quiet. "What? Who is it? Can I say hello?"

Waving her quiet again, Topher frowned. "Listen to me. Carefully. I've got a huge phalanx of machines that go _bing_, and this is carried to anyone exposed to it. Through touch! It is mandated that you get any Rossum operatives off the grounds and send them back here—"

"Say hello from me!" Adelle called out.

His finger flew into the air, shushing her once more, listening to Victor's response. "…Nope. You Dolls, you're –" he froze, "I, uh, by which, of course, I mean NSA, CDC folks, you're safe as houses! … Because of the government… They do things! … But anyone else who comes in contact with the drug is susceptible!"

Bored of being left out of the conversation, Adelle attempted to clamber up over the railing, but found herself stuck awkwardly, in limbo.

"…I am fairly sure." Turning to her, Topher gestured emphatically. "Secret Agent Victor is so lofty!"

Losing the battle with the barrier, Adelle fell inelegantly to the floor, catching herself with the bars of the railing. Eagerly, she staggered forward. "I have a good story about him!"

"…Hold on! Hold on!" Frowning at the phone in confusion, Topher pressed some buttons. "I have another call – I've another call. I have a better call! ... Boyd! Did you find Echo?" Adelle's face dropped into a scowl and she pulled the phone from his ear, wrestling it away from him.

"What –" Topher raised his hands in surrender as Adelle DeWitt poked her little pointed tongue out at him.

"Boyd! …Did you find Echo? …Worked out what? Is. Echo. Contained?"

Topher, waiting for an answer, looked up as Adelle turned around slowly to face him, a reverential look upon her face as she put the phone on speaker, holding it above them in the air. Music drifted out of the speaker, powerful piano notes floating in the air. Topher moved over beside her, returning her smile as they listened to the beautiful music. Touching their heads together, they stood in awed silence.

"Sir? Sir, could you please come over here with me?" A female voice echoed over the line. Much to their disappointment, the music stopped.

"Wh-where'd it go?" Topher frowned in confusion.

Forehead puckered irritably, Adelle shook the phone, trying in vain to reclaim the music. "Bloody wretched thing…"

Sighing mournfully, Topher sat down on the floor. He spotted a forgotten packet of Cheetos beside him, and grabbed it. "Score." He held up the bag as Adelle slumped to the ground beside him.

She wrinkled her nose. "Got anything else?"

Rolling his eyes, Topher nodded reluctantly. "I'll go get you some…" He hopped to his feet, seizing the other bags of snack-food left abandoned on the floor.

Rushing over to his cupboard, he pulled out an array of coloured plastic bowls, and dropped them down beside Adelle. Leaving her to start emptying the snacks into dishes, he got some juice boxes from his fridge.

As they settled themselves and began eating, Topher focused his attention on the Brit. Catching his stare, she narrowed her eyes. "What?"

A lazy smile spread across his face. "Nothing."

"Tell me," she whined, tossing a peanut at his head.

"Hey! What if I had a peanut allergy?" He cried out.

"Then why would you have them in your press?" Adelle shot back, kicking off her heels.

"I… Uh, I…"

"Precisely, Mr Brink," she said curtly, the corners of her lips quirking upwards.

Topher cocked his head sideways and returned her smile. "You should smile more, it's nice."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "I choose to ignore that, Mr – My god, Topher, are those hula girls on your bloody socks?"

Disarmed, Topher looked down and grinned. "Uh, yeah?"

"Am I the only one who dresses appropriately around this House?"

"I wouldn't say that. Boyd and Dom dress pretty spiffy," he grinned.

"Hmm, quite. I guess it's just you who is the black sheep then, yes?"

"Black sheep? Oh, Adelle, how you wound me!"

She laughed and laid back on the ground. "I'm sure you'll live, Topher."

The young programmer chuckled, fiddling with the straw in his juice box. His boss lay on the floor beside him, giggling softly. "Those socks are ridiculous." His grin grew. He liked drugged Adelle. In fact, he liked her _a lot_.

"Adelle, my dear, I believe this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Another peanut bounced off of his head.

"It's a murder…" Adelle said in a low voice, her heart thudding at the realisation. Topher ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh god. Uh, Boyd. We should tell Boyd. He'll know what to do, what with his coolness and calm-keeping brow," he babbled.

She shook her head. "Clearly Boyd has been affected by the drug too. We have to call the Actives, keep them up to date."

Nodding, Topher crossed the lab and picked the phone up off of the floor. "Roger."

Startled, Adelle looked up. "Roger? What about Roger?"

"Uh, roger? Like 'affirmative' or, uh, 'Bob's your uncle'? Do British people not do roger?"

Visibly relaxing, Adelle braced herself against the Chair. "Right, of course. I… Will you hurry up and call in the Actives already!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Boss-lady, relax. Take a deep breath and breathe in that artificial goodness that is our air system…" She glared at him. "Alright, alright, calling Actives! Sheesh!"

He dialled the number and waited. "Huh."

"What is it?"

"It's going straight to voicemail, nobody's answering."

Adelle sat down on his computer chair. "Wonderful. So am I to assume that somewhere in Fremont College, I have not only a brigade of Actives glitching, but also not a single unaffected Handler? Rossum is going to have my bloody head for this."

"NSA Victor's not calling because of the delayed reaction in the Dolls, but Boyd should be okay. He seemed all druggy when we were, so it's probably worn off of him by now!"

"Well don't just stand there talking about it, Mr Brink. Call Mr Langton immediately."

Raising his hands to mollify her, Topher rolled his eyes. "Will do… Hello? Hello?... Boyd! My man-friend! It's you! The, uh, non-stoner you, yes?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Topher!" Adelle pulled the phone out of his grasp. "Boyd, are you still under the influence of the drug?"

"No, ma'am," the Handler replied. "I'm trying to find Echo, she's disappeared off of my radar. Could you ask Topher to track her GPS?"

"Of course. Where was she going the last time you saw her?"

"I have no idea, Ms DeWitt. I offered her a treatment, but she refused."

"She refused a treatment?" Adelle echoed in disbelief. Behind her, Topher's eyes widened. This was bad, very bad. Dolls were hardwired to accept the offer of a treatment. "Mr Langton, are you telling me that Echo's call-and-response failed?"

"Th-that's not the drug," Topher interjected. "It can't be."

"Well, Mr Brink, make yourself useful and track down Echo's GPS, make sure she hasn't wandered off campus."

"On it!" He logged into Echo's file.

"Mr Langton, what is the situation with my staff and Actives?" Adelle asked, returning her attention to her phone call.

"As far as I can tell, most of the Handlers were moved to the treatment area for sedation. But at this point, the drug has more or less worn off. It looks like some of the Actives are starting to show effects of the drug too."

"Yes, it would appear that the drug is causing an adverse reaction in the Dolls, causing them to glitch. Which is why you must locate Echo. Not only has she gone off-mission, but she's probably experiencing side-effects from the drug too. Topher, any idea where our Active has gone?"

"Uh… Oh! Found her. Looks like she's in… the Rossum labs at Fremont. Um, why would Echo head for the Rossum labs?"

Adelle's eyes widened. "She's in the Rossum labs?"

From the other end of the line, Boyd was shaking his head. "Echo has no reason to go to the Rossum labs."

Raising her head, DeWitt caught Topher's eye.

"No, she doesn't. But Caroline does."

* * *

The doors of the Imprinting Room opened as various members of the House's security staff led the Dolls in. Leading the group was Laurence Dominic.

"Ma'am," he nodded to DeWitt.

"Ah, Mr Dominic. I trust you are well?"

"Uh, yes, Ms DeWitt. All the Actives from the engagement are waiting to be wiped."

"Excellent. Mr Brink, I'll leave you to your work. I imagine that I have quite an amount of paperwork to get done in the wake of all this. That will be all, Mr Dominic." She gave a graceful smile, and left the room, her hair freshly remade, and blouse tucked in.

Laurence nodded at her, catching sight of the forgotten button left open halfway down her shirt, a small frown appeared on his forehead.

From the hallway, Adelle heard Topher's voice. "What's wrong, Dom? Have too much fun today?"

"Not as much as you did, I'm sure, considering how you seem to have lost your pants," Mr Dominic retorted.

Adelle's face flushed, and she hurried back to her office.

* * *

"That's entirely your call, ma'am," Mr Dominic replied meekly.

"For god's sake, quit calling me ma'am," Adelle snapped impatiently. "We got drugged. We behaved like idiot children…" some more so than others "It happens. It's over…" _She could still taste Topher Brink and the contents of his Drawer of Inappropriate Starches on her tongue…_ "You may go."

Laurence merely bowed his head in acknowledgement, and left the room silently. She sat down at her desk, feeling the onset of a migraine. On her monitor, Echo ambled around the House, doe-eyed and clueless. Adelle couldn't help wondering just exactly how ignorant the Doll was, given her path off-mission, to fulfil the aims of Caroline.

Sighing, she took a drink from her tumbler of vodka, logging into the security feed of earlier that day. She watched as her lips touched Topher's, and the two of them crashed together on the small sofa, a tangle of hands and mouths, his clothes being shucked off to the floor. There was a desperation to the act that left her filled with discomfort. Downing the burning drink, she hoped to god that it was all a result of that damned drug. Watching Topher reluctantly pull away from her to grab the phone, she tapped in her personal security code and deleted the footage.

There wasn't enough bloody alcohol in the world for this.

* * *

Sitting in his lab, Topher, who had been watching the very scene himself, started as his screen went black. A phrase appeared on his screen:

_This footage no longer exists_.

He nodded. He had expected her to delete it, to ensure nobody else in the House saw it. Wait a freaking minute, that meant she remembered! Great, first he makes out with his freaking boss, almost doing the deed with her, and now, she remembers. Huh, he wondered how long he could carry out his job before he would have to talk to her…

He dropped his head to his desk.


	2. What You Need

**Chapter 2: What You Need.**

_A/N: Set within the episode "Needs" (S01E08). Warning for sexual scenes and the inner-workings of Topher Brink's brain. Hope you guys enjoy this, 'cause I had a _lot_ of fun writing Topher's thoughts. I love that little Sociopath in a Sweater-vest._

Staff meeting. Of _course _she'd have to call a staff meeting! He'd managed to avoid the woman for two days, probably 'cause she was so busy with that poor schmuck who pissed off Rossum. But now, she was calling in Handlers, programmers, doctors. Aw crap, she'd expect a report from him, wouldn't she? And he'd have to look at her, and talk to her, and try not to remember how she tasted and felt, and that she'd probably noticed his Man Reaction…

Argh! No way could he do this. He couldn't keep thinking about his boss's mouth, and how much fun she was when she lay in his lab giggling to herself.

No, he'd be a grown-up. He'd march in there and be über-cool and professional, and Adelle _who_? Yeah, he could do this_. Think cool, Topher, think cool._ Walk straight into her office and wow her with how mature and indifferent he was – not that he wanted to wow her!

He sighed and sagged against his railing, looking out into the Dollhouse atrium. He was definitely going to the Special Hell.

* * *

"…But the world of our Actives must be one of constant certainty –"

Topher entered the room loudly. "Whoa! Heh, did you guys start early?"

_No, you didn't. I just stood outside for the last _eternity _planning my entrance. Way to be cool, guy!_

Adelle relaxed her stance, rolling her eyes. Clearly he'd just interrupted one of her well-prepared empowering speeches again. Shit.

"I-I was, uh, backing up my… primary drives… to protect them –" the electricity flickered around them. He pointed upwards. "From that!" _There, hopefully she doesn't think I was avoiding her… 'Cause I totally wasn't…_

"As Topher points out, we are currently upgrading our computer and security systems." She caught his eye, and inexplicably, he shrugged at her in apology, placing a finger over his lips. "We will be instituting some other changes as well."

He looked around, wondering why everybody wasn't staring at him. Did they not feel that heavy palpable tension too? Also, had someone been messing with the thermostats too, 'cause _man_, it felt really hot all of a sudden?

"We have had an Active go off-mission, another has developed urges…"

_No kidding. Man Reactions all-round. Oh wait, she meant Victor. Gotcha. Carry on…_

"…others still are showing signs of cognisance and recognition. Nearly all the Actives exposed to the N-73-16 drug experienced a glitch, a random memory threat…"

_Could he claim a glitch? Maybe she was pretending that her memory was affected too and she'd forgotten? Cool beans, consider me wiped!_

"This House is out of balance. For the Handlers, the main concern will be identifying behavioural problems that cannot be quelled…"

_Is trying to get it on with your British boss considered a behavioural problem?_

"…and reporting them."

Good ole' 'Nic the Dick took up from her then. "It's easy to become… attached to your assigned Active. In fact, it's necessary. But don't think of them as children. Think of them as pets…"

The Ghoul and the Dick seemed to have a little clash but wait, Adelle wasn't paying attention. Topher watched as she stared out her window, deep in thought. A small smile danced on Topher's lips. _Mmm, she's pretty… Oh! Hey brain! Not cool! We are past the pretty Adelle thoughts, those thoughts are not for thinking anymore! They are thunk out! Thunk? Thinked? Thought! Thought out. Hey, guy, where's the genius gone?_

"…is dangerous to the House." The mention of the Dollhouse seemed to reel Adelle back in, so Topher focused his attention accordingly. "And a possible first step toward another Alpha."

"What about the Alpha that's already an Alpha?" _Ah, good guy Boyd, my man-friend. Bet he doesn't get inappropriate Man-Reactions for the Boss-Lady._

The lights faltered briefly once more. _Heh, now that was creepy…_

"Whereabouts unknown."

Adelle interrupted the spook-fest. "Let's stay on topic. Topher?"

_Huh, what? Oh right. Shit, you're up. Give her the report you practiced!_

"I've scrubbed them as much as I safely can. If we pursued the short range calcium Modulin-K2 amplifier, I _could_ advance the protein's corrosion of the long-term potentiation." There. Lots of neuro-jargon, could be made up, they'd never know. _And that, kids, is how you bluff through a report._ He mentally high-fived himself.

"…Done. Whatever that means." _See?_ "Anything else?"

_Oh, here's your actual point. _"The sleep cycle! The sedatives and anti-psychotics we pump into the Pods with the O2, the subliminal tone patterns, I think I could play with that cocktail a bit." He grinned, showing a little genius swagger.

_See? I can be cool…_

"Sleeping is their most vulnerable time." Lo' and behold, the voice of half-reason, half-pain-in-the-ass, Saunders.

_Stop screwing with my attempt to show off to Adelle! Uh, I mean, acting aloof. 'Cause, y'know, I don't care…_

"We could test it out on one chamber, if you're _stressed_ about it?" Man, some days, he really thought he programmed that Doll too well.

_I'm such a genius._

"If you start playing with their meds, it could backfire, or damage them, or –"

"Or solve the problem?" Cue boyish grin. With a careless shrug thrown in for good measure. "I know what I'm doin', Doc."

"So do I. But I also _care_ what you're doing."

He looked away in discomfort. He was _not_ losing a morality battle to a _Doll_ in front of Adelle.

"To our pets," Claire added for Dom's sake.

"I'll take it into consideration," Adelle said. Topher bit back his grin.

The meeting continued as they parlayed back and forth about Doc Saunders's master-plan about the _needs_ of the Actives. Topher didn't pick much of it up except for the fact that Adelle's dress clung to her butt perfectly – wait, that wasn't part of the discussion…

He hung around at the end, thinking he'd talk to her more about his sleep cycle idea. Build it up with flawless genius, before Saunders could rip it down in that grating voice of hers.

However, as soon as the session wrapped up, Mr Dominic was at her side like a moth to a flame.

Topher found himself wandering out of the office, mentally conjuring as many appropriate words as he could to rhyme with Dominic.

The two best ones were nicknames of male genitalia.

_Perfect._

* * *

"I should've seen this coming. This is Caroline. Minus the memories. But it's _her_, and this is exactly what Caroline would do," Adelle murmured in fascination, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Try to take us down by herself?" Mr Dominic intoned. "You want me to call it in, round her up?"

"No, there's no harm in letting this play out. Caroline never was very realistic. Apparently, this was exactly what she was –" She cut off as the electricity buzzed around the room. The screen went black.

"Stop her?" Laurence asked, as she rushed to her desk.

"Immediately please."

"This is Mr Dominic, we have a rogue Active. Check the Power Room first."

Adelle instantly punched in a familiar number. "Topher, status?"

"Hard to see. Some confusion."

"Are the Actives afraid of the dark?"

She could picture his flustered expression on the other end. "Who knows, they've never seen it! We always leave the lights on." Panic coloured his tone. "Is this that power thing from yesterday, or…"

"Echo."

Panic flushed out, replaced by his instinctual thirst for knowledge, she could hear it in his voice. "Really? Did she cut the main line, or did she go for the –"

Adelle sighed. "Can you find her?"

"I-I'm looking out the window, but am hindered by a lack of illumination!"

Tired, Adelle pushed out her words harshly. "Just be ready when they bring her in!"

"Uh, t-to do what? No power, no chair, no wipe-y… I am, b.t.w."

Curiosity piqued, she leaned forward toward the speakers. "What?"

"…Afraid of the dark."

Adelle hung up the phone, rolling her eyes before she could make a clever remark. It didn't help her cold indifference to their incident on his sofa if he kept sounding so damn adorable.

She pressed her fingers against her temples. Hopefully Mr Dominic would catch Caroline soon.

* * *

As the lights were restored, and power returned, Adelle marched into the Security room, followed by Laurence and his team. Eyeing the cameras, her attention hovered over Topher's lab for a moment. But it was empty of the programmer. Her gaze wandered over to the Imprinting Room. "Bingo," she muttered. There, holding a gun to her young programmer, was Caroline. "I'll handle this, Mr Dominic."

"But, ma'am, she's armed and unpredictable. Allow myself and a team to enter."

"And end up getting Topher or Echo killed in the panic? I think not. Besides," her eyes focused on the scene. "I'm the only one who can give her what she needs."

* * *

Adelle rushed up the large stairs, pausing outside the double doors to the lab. From the bottom of the stairs, Mr Dominic eyed her wearily. She dismissed him with a commanding wave of her hand. Taking a deep breath, she headed inside, hearing the panicked voice of her programmer, bargaining with the girl.

"…have to tell me."

"I want you to let them go."

There was a pause. "I don't have that kind of power…"

Adelle walked forward as Caroline switched on the Chair, pressing the gun to a squirming Topher's chest. "Get in the Chair. It's just a Treatment!"

"No! No! N-no! No! I can't! I _swear_, I can't!"

Stepping into the Imprint Room, hands on her hips, Adelle raised her head. "I can." Caroline swung around, gun pointed at the Brit. She faltered slightly. "Stop the Imprint, please." Complying, Caroline sent two bullets into the Chair's processor as Topher tumbled out of his seat, hands over his head.

"My Chair!"

"Did I just kill someone, or should I aim this at her head?" The gun levelled with Adelle once more.

Stepping in, Topher explained. "She doesn't really…understand…"

"You wanted to forget."

Caroline stalked closer. "Who are you?"

"Adelle DeWitt. I am responsible for this facility and everyone in it."

"Then you are one sick bitch."

_You have absolutely no idea, _Adelle thought wryly. "I eased your suffering."

"Is that what you think you're doing here?"

"I'm certain of it."

"Taking away basic human rights? Free will? My right to choose? Feel? Remember?"

Adelle walked over to where Topher crouched. "All relinquished by you to our care and discretion."

"Tell me why I would." Doubt seeped from Caroline's voice like venom.

Remaining composed, Adelle relaxed her stance. "I can't," she smiled. "I would be breaking a promise I made to you. All I can say is that you couldn't live with the consequences of your own actions. And you no longer have to."

"You're letting us all go," Caroline commanded shakily.

"You're free to leave," DeWitt replied serenely. "Who are you to decide for the others?"

"Something you should have been asking yourself."

"I made the same promise to them, to protect them from the unbearable truths that brought them here, I won't return those memories," she stated firmly, leaving no room for negotiation. Walking over to the window, she peered through the blind. "You can't take them outside as they are. They find the stimulation, the conflict, entirely overwhelming."

Caroline advanced on her. "They'll do just fine. Your unbearable truth, lady? You're not as important as you think you are." Adelle stiffened as she felt the game change. The pistol lowered. "Next one goes where your heart should've been. Now show us out."

Nodding, Adelle stepped back, and walked towards the door of the Imprint Room.

"Uh, Adelle…" Topher mumbled.

"I'm handling this, Topher. Stay right where you are, don't move," she advised him sharply. With Caroline's stolen weapon aimed at her chest, she slowly left the room, heading down the stairs with her hands in the air. Laurence and his team quickly surrounded them. "Mr Dominic, please alert the staff to start leading the Dolls outside. That is an order, thank you."

Faltering at the order, the guards dispersed in confusion, their weapons falling to their sides. Topher watched from his lab as the Dolls were gently led out of the hall, through the exit to the underground car park, which would take them up the ramp and to freedom. His eyes were fixed on Adelle and the rigid set of her shoulders as Caroline pressed the gun against her spine. She had warned him back, kept him out of the fray, but as he watched their Dolls escaping, accompanied by a dazed staff, he felt useless. The Chair. That gave him the power. But Caroline had taken that from him with two shiny metal lumps and he was rendered useless. He had contemplated stepping in front of the gun to protect Adelle, impress her with his heroics. But his knees turned to putty at the thought, and he understood he really was just the Science Guy. Man, he'd never understand how Adelle could do that, stand in front of a gun held by a freaking crazy person, and still run the show. Running a hand over his hair, he_ really_ hoped the sedative mechanism would kick in soon. Surely seeing the Dolls freed would satisfy Echo's needs.

If not, he was going to kill Doctor Saunders for her irritating experiment.

And he was totally sending her the bill for the Chair.

* * *

As the evening wore on, Handlers and security staff carried the five sedated Dolls inside, placing them on beds behind a screen downstairs. Topher worked in the Imprint Room, surrounded by wires and broken pieces of tech. Ivy appeared over his shoulder.

"Dominic's getting edgy that you haven't fixed the Chair yet. Says that if the Dolls wake up without being wiped, we'll end up with a big security issue. What do you need?"

"Oh _I_'m creating a security issue? _Me_? How about Saunders? That freaking Ghoul's pet project ended up _killing_ the Chair! My Chair! Like, without the Chair, this whole establishment is pointless! We can't wipe, we can't Imprint, we're just basically holding a houseful of mindless zombies with no purpose! So you go tell dear old _Dom_ that if he didn't want a security breach, they shouldn't have approved Echo as her past-self!"

Rolling her eyes at his theatrics, Ivy folded her arms. "You wanna write that down?"

He sighed. "Look, just tell him, I-I need time! She shot straight at the processing unit! Like, what does he expect? One bullet went right through my freaking regulating conductor! I mean, do you realise how much damage Gun-Happy Barbie did?"

"Isn't there a temporary fix? You could isolate the frontal modifier, and use it to re-route the path to completely avoid the damage?"

Topher pressed his fingers to his mouth pensively. "I could. It's a short-term solution which could carry us until I repair the two big _bullet holes_. The frequency will jam up a lot though. Without a smooth channel for the waves to pass through, Imprints could take nearly an hour each time!"

"But it'll work? You'll be able to Imprint and wipe?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah it should work!"

"Then do it," a voice came from behind them. They whipped their heads around to see Adelle and Mr Dominic entering the Imprint Room.

"Adelle!" Topher's voice came out alarmingly high-pitched. "Uh, I mean, Adelle… Hey. How, uh, h-how are you?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she regarded him unsurely. "Mr Brink?"

Topher scratched the back of his head. "Uh, y'know," he gestured uselessly. "Gun, you, with all the threatening, and murder of defenceless tech…"

Adelle straightened up. "Right. Well, order has been restored once more. Which is more than I can say for in here." Her eyes swept along the chaos of wires and debris. "The temporary solution, how quickly can you have it sorted out?"

He tilted his head to one side. "Well I'll need to rewire the entire left conduit, and navigate a new a path around the exterior port. But, I dunno, give me… an hour and a half?"

She gave a small smile. "Done. Mr Dominic please ask Doctor Saunders to ensure that our Actives remain sedated long enough for Topher to solve the problem." He nodded, and left.

As she turned to leave, Topher leapt to his feet. Kicking off the wires entangling his feet, he moved towards her. "Um, Adelle?"

_Now or never, kiddo. _

Looking back at him, she raised her eyebrows. "Topher?"

He grinned. "Uh, can we, um…" He glanced at Ivy. "Can we talk?"

Her polite smile faltered. "I'm afraid I'm rather busy right now, Mr Brink." She exited the room.

Topher sighed, standing by his broken Chair, holding a shard of hard drive.

"What was that that all about?" Ivy asked.

He shook his head. "It's…" he sighed. "It's complicated. Just… Let's just fix my Chair."

His assistant perked up. "What can I do?"

"Could you fetch me a juice-box?"

* * *

Echo was wiped first, as the general view among the staff was that Caroline was the most immediate danger. Her forty-minute wipe was followed by Victor, then Sierra, and lastly, November. Topher's lab was a flurry of Handlers checking in, Doctor Saunders waltzing in and out, Mr Dominic marching in with a warning glare, and, on occasion, DeWitt herself would appear, silent and ever-watching. Her presence set Topher on edge, he could feel her gaze on the back of his neck as he rearranged wires and worked at his desk. When Ivy left the room, leaving them alone, the silence stretched out between them, clouding up the lab. At one point, a wire disconnected, and an alert started on the monitor. Both of them rushed to the Chair, his hands working quickly to solve the issue, as her breath ruffled the hairs at the base of his head. When he turned around, her face was close to his, barely an inch separating them. Their eyes widened and Topher felt his mouth go dry.

"Adelle… I, uh…"

"Topher, what's the hold up? November still needs to be wiped." Laurence's voice barked from outside the Imprint Room.

Both the programmer and his employer started to their feet, she moving to the computer, he rechecking the wires around Sierra's head.

Mr Dominic entered the room. "Ah, there you are, Ms DeWitt. The improved security system is up and fully functioning. We've instituted a new series of codes if you'd like a demonstration."

Adelle nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mr Dominic. Mr Brink, continue working and please make sure there are no more… incidents with the tech."

He dropped his head to his work, nodding. "Will do."

As the head of security and their boss left the room, Topher sighed.

Life was tough when you were pretty sure you had the hots for your scary boss.

* * *

It was no surprise that it wasn't until late that night that Topher finished wiping the Dolls from the experiment. Stretching out, he stood up from his chair and began to switch off his monitors. Ensuring that the wires would stay in their place overnight, he started clearing up the mess of papers left by other staff. A quiet throat-clearing caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder to see Adelle DeWitt standing in his doorway.

"Uh, hi. Isn't it a bit late for you to still be here?" Topher switched off his desk lamp.

"Everything all wrapped up? No complications?" She asked, ignoring his question.

He sighed, leaning against the Chair. "Everything is ship-shape and Bristol fashion, as you Brits would say. Whatever that means. Like, crumpets, completely incomprehensible to us Americans."

Adelle smiled slightly. "Perfect. And the Chair? How is it faring?"

"Give me a week and I'll get it going up to normal standard. We're gonna need to order in new parts, and the system needs some tinkering. But it will work again. Just needs time."

"Excellent. Well, you seem to have everything covered here, Topher. Goodnight."

"That's it? You're just… You're just going to ignore this?"

She paused at the door. "'Ignore this'?"

"You keep acting like everything's normal. Like y'know, nothing happened, and I have to keep pretending like you're just my boss –"

"I am your boss," Adelle said quietly.

He stared at her for a moment, before throwing his hands up in the air. "Y'know what? You're right. I'm just Topher, the freaking Science Guy. Programmed to do as you order and if the Boss Lady flips her biscuits and gets frisky, then ignore it!"

"Topher…" she began.

"No, just, forget it, okay? Pretend I didn't say anything. We'll pretend that nothing ever happened, and be British. Stiff upper lip or whatever. Just…" he waved a hand in the air. "I'll just go now, try not to leave any lights on when you leave, it makes a stupid humming noise in the morning…"

He hurried out of the room, down the narrow corridor to his server room. Dropping down onto his little camp-bed, he cradled his head in his hands. He could hear the staccato beat of her heels as she followed him.

_Shit. _

"Topher?" Adelle slipped through the door, shutting it softly behind her. She turned around and faced the programmer as he stared wearily up at her.

"It's fine, Adelle. I get it. You were drugged, I don't even know why I'm making a big deal. We got drugged, we kissed. Hell, Boyd became Beethoven and Dom almost shot our Actives. It was a stupid mistake. And here I am, making a big deal out of it. It's fine, okay? Cool beans."

She frowned down at him. "What in the name of hell have beans got to do with it?"

He chuckled. "We truly are a divided culture." He lay back on his bed, pressing his fists into his tired eyes.

"Clearly." Hesitating for a moment, Adelle gently sat down on the edge of his little bed beside him. "Thank you for not telling anyone how… carelessly I acted. Running around eating junk food and playing on a trampoline isn't exactly in line with the reputation I'd like to keep."

"Neither is undressing your employees," he joked, grinning at her.

"Precisely. I imagine we should feel incredibly grateful that the phone rang and prevented us from doing anything regrettable. More so regrettable, I should say."

He sat up. "Yeah, stopped us from doing anything crazy. 'Cause things were getting, heh, pretty crazy, huh?"

"Insane," she whispered.

Nodding, Topher moved closer to her. "So we just move past it? What's attempted shenanigans between co-workers?"

"Exactly. Moving on."

"Cool beans," he breathed.

At his reply, her mouth quirked into a smile, and seeing that, his hands flew to her face and he kissed her hard on the lips. Her response was instantaneous as her own hands began pushing his checked shirt off of his shoulders. Topher helped tug it off, before moving to unbutton her black blouse, slipping the buttons out of their spaces as he kissed her desperately. Her blouse hit the floor, and was quickly followed by his own t-shirt. He moved so that she could lie on his small bed, then his body covered hers as they hurriedly unbuckled his belt. He offered silent thanks that it was today that she had chosen not to wear tights underneath her skirt. He pushed up the red patterned garment, allowing it to gather around her waist, an echo of their previous encounter. Adelle held him closer as he pushed her underwear aside, and he slid inside her. There was a pause, just a pause, before the desperate dance resumed. It was quick, and heated, a flurry of bruising kisses and clawing hands. They moved urgently, like there really was no tomorrow in their wake. Topher's mouth settled on the soft indentation of her throat, kissing her gently, as her hands ran through his hair, trailing down his neck, clutching his shoulders tightly. Adelle's breath was hot against his skin, her low moans getting in his. One of her hands seized at the back of his neck, manicured nails lightly breaking the skin. And then, for both of them, it was over much too soon. Breathing heavily, Topher let his lips settle against her ear for a moment, before sighing and pulling away. As he moved off of her, she rolled to her side, getting into the sitting position, adjusting her skirt. She waited, tense, for his reaction.

"Heh, uh, that was… Heh." He ran his hand through his hair. "So, um, that was crazy, huh?"

Struggling to find her voice, Adelle swallowed. "…Uh, yes. It was quite…crazy," she replied carefully.

Breathlessly, Topher chuckled. "Uh, okay. Man, so that was… a mistake, right?"

Stiffening, Adelle snatched her blouse from the floor, throwing it on. "Of course."

"Yeah, that was stupid of us. Never gonna happen again, right? Never, ever, _ever_."

She stood up, one foot still wearing her black heels, the other abandoned to the ground beside her. She slipped it on, while simultaneously closing her shirt up. "Absolutely charming, Topher," she bit out angrily. Dressed, she stormed over to the door, yanking it open.

Alarmed, Topher jumped to his feet, trying to fasten his trousers as he went. "Is-is something wrong? Adelle? D-did I say something wrong?"

She paused at the door. "Just bloody well forget it, Topher." Her head whipped around to face him, and he saw the tears of embarrassment in her eyes. "For the love of god, I hope you don't make every woman you touch feel like an utter idiot."

He raised his hand to touch her, but then dropped it uselessly. "Adelle, no. I was just…"

She ignored him, and headed out the door, striding up the dark corridor, striving to put distance between them both. He ran back into the server room, grabbing his shirt off of the floor, and ramming it down over his head. "_Adelle_!"

On the catwalk, Adelle caught sight of her head of security walking towards her. "Oh, absolutely _brilliant_," she muttered under her breath. Raising her head, she gave a small smile. "Mr Dominic?"

"Ms DeWitt, I was just in your office. I came to give you the nightly report?"

"Ah, yes. I was just…"

"Adelle!" Topher came running along the walkway, thankfully fully dressed. "Adelle, don't just walk –" He caught sight of Laurence and blew out a sigh. "Aw, _jeez_…"

Rolling her eyes, Adelle straightened up. "Mr Dominic, I was just checking in on the situation with the Chair. You have a report to deliver, you said?" She gestured for him to walk with her. She noted that Topher was tagging along.

"Everyone outside the House who came in contact with the Dolls has been de-briefed. We have also reviewed the measures that allowed the Actives to take a van, arm themselves, and cut the power source. All aspects have been improved," Mr Dominic informed her.

She nodded. "Excellent. I expect a full report on my table in the morning. Now, excuse me, please. I've had a rather long day, and I'd like to get back to my office. Are you taking the elevator, Mr Dominic?"

Topher stepped forward before she could call for the lift. "Adelle, can I please talk to you?"

Laurence folded his arms. "Didn't you hear her, Brink? She's tired and wants to be left alone in her office."

Smiling sarcastically, Topher focused his attention on the security man. "Gee, Dom, how on earth does she manage to get her message across without her faithful lapdog translating?"

Mr Dominic stepped forward threateningly. "How dare you, you little punk."

Topher laughed derisively, feeling uncharacteristically brave. "I'm sorry, did he just call me 'little punk'?"

"Enough," Adelle snapped. "Both of you. Topher, unless it is a work-related emergency, I don't want to hear it. So has a Doll malfunctioned, or are you trying to tell me about your high score on Whack-A-Mole?"

The young man's shoulders slumped. Mr Dominic, smirking, called the elevator, and stood back to let DeWitt enter first.

"Some days, I wonder why you hired the boy in the first place," Mr Dominic muttered, as he stepped into the elevator, loud enough for Topher to hear.

As the doors slid shut, Adelle wouldn't meet Topher's eye.

He stood in the hallway for a moment. "Hmm. Well I'm sure that was worst possible way things could have gone. Yeah, definitely sure…"

* * *

Adelle managed to wave Laurence off out of her office, and as soon as the door closed shut, she headed straight for her personal bar. Filling a glass to the brim with whiskey, she swallowed the lot in one go, shutting her eyes as it burned down her throat.

"Oh god," she gasped, bracing herself against the sideboard-table. What in the name of _god _had happened tonight? How could all of her compose and willpower evaporated in moments? How the bloody hell had she ended up in bed with _Topher Brink_ of all people!?

Collapsing on her leather sofa with the decanter and glass in hand, Adelle shut her eyes. The absolute mess the day had become. And Topher, he had had her in his bed, only to claim never again! How awful must she have been, for him, of all people, to reject her?

Tears filled her eyes as she refilled her glass. She was such a bloody fool, to allow herself to slip so far, to have sex with her employee, ten years her junior! Oh god. Adelle downed the drink. Her stomach felt hollow at the rejection, at the humiliation.

The door of her office opened, and Topher Brink stepped into the room. "Can I come in?"

"_No_," she replied curtly, more whiskey pouring into her glass.

He sighed, and walked in anyway. "Adelle, we really need to talk about this."

"Talking about this with you is possibly the last thing in the world I want to do right now, Mr Brink. I'd rather pretend it never happened."

Topher rolled his eyes. "Looks to me like pretending stuff didn't happen isn't working with us. Isn't that how we ended up, y'know… doing the deed, the horizontal tango, bumping –"

"Please stop talking," she glared at him over her glass.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying, we need to talk. I-I upset you."

She gave a hard laugh. "Do me a favour, and piss off, Topher."

"Okay, can you quit being all British and bitchy for a minute and let me talk!"

Adelle regarded him through narrowed eyes. "Is there any scenario in your mind where this doesn't result in your dismissal?"

"Well there's the one where we settle this all maturely, I get all suave and 007, and it results in round two of the aforementioned tango… But the more you glare at me, the more unlikely that seems… Look, just, tell me what I did wrong? Was it… was it not good?"

"What do you mean?"

Topher sighed, staring up at the ceiling in awkward frustration. "I mean, was it not good for you? Y'know, was _I_ not good? 'Cause, y'know, lack of experience what with living in the freaking Dollhouse all the time…"

She sat up, alarmed. "Oh god, you were a virgin."

"Oh! What! _What_!? No! Jesus, _no_. That's not what I meant!" Topher flailed his hands in panic. "Wait, did it seem like I was?"

"Well what did you bloody well mean then?"

"I meant that it might not have been good for you, y'know. You're a very confident… uh, assertive woman, y'know? And my experience – which, f.y.i, I _have_! – is limited. I just thought it might not have been as good for you as it was for me…" He trailed off lamely.

"_Good for me_? Topher, you turned around and told me it was never ever going to happen again. How the bloody hell was I supposed to take that?"

Topher frowned. "Wait, you're pissed 'cause I said we'd never do it again… And anyway, I thought that's what you'd want me to say! I thought you'd think it was a mistake!"

"Well of course it was a mistake!" She shouted, standing up.

He screwed his face up in confusion. "Do you even hear your so-called logics? Y-you get mad at me for saying it was a mistake, and yet, here you are, saying it yourself!"

"How did you think that would possibly make me feel? You have absolutely no idea how utterly humiliated I am. It's bloody well bad enough that I'm your _boss_, but I'm also ten years older than you! So, thank you _so_ much for sparing me from that horrible reminder of how entirely unappealing I am!" Adelle turned her back to him and walked over to the window, staring into the LA night sky.

Comprehension dawned on Topher's face. "Wait a minute. You're mad because you thought _I_ didn't enjoy it…"

Her shoulders stiffened and he chuckled. "Wow, that's what this is about? Adelle, I enjoyed it. I more than enjoyed it! It was…amazing…"

Adelle whirled around. "Don't patronise me, Topher. Your boss throws herself at you, so of course you're going to pretend you enjoyed it so she doesn't fire you!" She spat out.

"You didn't throw yourself at me. I-I wanted it."

She rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ you did."

Topher walked over to her, backing her up against the window. His hand tentatively went to rest on her shoulder. "_I_ kissed _you_. Because I wanted to. Not under an obligation, but out this crazy, confusing need to do it again."

She stared up at him. "What are you saying, Topher?"

He chuckled. "I'm saying that I really wanted you. And that it was amazing, and hot, and wow…"

"I'm ten years older than you."

"And may I say, still pretty fine!" He grinned at her.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped around him. "Topher…"

"I mean it! I…" He swallowed. "I like you."

"I don't believe that could've sounded any more immature," Adelle muttered, arching a brow.

"Well you're making me all nervous, and whatever. You're a really intimidating lady to have the hots for!"

She sat down in her seat again, polishing off the remnants of her drink. Topher sat down next to her.

"I mean, what did you think of it?" He asked uncertainly.

"Topher, it was completely inappropriate."

"Well, yeah! But that doesn't mean it wasn't amazing," he cocked his head to one side, smiling at her.

"It can't happen again," Adelle said quietly.

"You aren't denying it was amazing," he grinned.

She shot him an exasperated look. "I don't see why you want to talk about this, Topher."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, maybe it should happen again."

Shaking her head, she poured herself another drink. "It can't."

"Why not? We both enjoyed it. More than a lot…"

With a pointed look at the programmer, she took a swig of whiskey. "Why not? Oh, I don't know," she began sarcastically. "I am your superior, I'm ten years older than you, it's completely impractical."

A wide grin split across his face. A flash of courage streaking through him, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her protesting lips, before getting to his feet, heading for the door.

"Doesn't have to be about being practical, it can be about what you _need_," he chuckled.

Adelle sat in stunned silence as Topher left the room, leaving her on her own. Against her will, her mouth slid into a smile.

_What I need. Indeed_.


End file.
